prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Kissing Rock
The Kissing Rock is a popular hang out for the teenagers of Rosewood, Pennsylvania. It was also one of the many places that Alison DiLaurentis visited the night she disappeared. Series |-|Season 1= *The girls used to hang out here, as mentioned when the girls think of a suitable place to erect a memorial for Alison. *They find a beaded bracelet like the one Alison used to wear nearby the rock. *In "Keep Your Friends Close" Emily states that The Kissing Rock is behind the lake that the girls used to hang out when Alison was still alive. *In "Please, Do Talk about Me When I'm Gone," Emily recalls in a flashback how Alison had teased her one summer day: Alison had made up some story about The Kissing Rock being a place where lovers had gone to kiss for hundreds of years. She claimed the ghosts were watching the visiting couples, expecting them to kiss. She had then asked Emily who she wanted to take there as more of a dare than a question, knowing full well that Emily had been thinking of her alone. *Ian and Alison are seen creating a teasing video in the film footage. Apparently, Alison had met with Ian here after her meeting with Toby, as she was wearing his sweater while sitting on the rock. When Ian took the camera off of her, Alison had fallen to the ground before laughing and sitting up. |-|Season 2= *The Liars reveal in "Never Letting Go" that The Kissing Rock is two miles away from Alison DiLaurentis' house (which means it is also two miles away from Spencer's house). Dwdyzsk3.png|Alison at the Kissing Rock PLL1.jpg|Alison's bracelet found on the ground kr.jpg|Alison at the kissing rock |-|Season 4= *In "Free Fall", Ezra writes this on the blackboard, "You start a question and it's like starting a stone. You sit quietly on the top of a hill and away the stone goes, starting others." This may be a reference to the Kissing Rock. *In "Love ShAck, Baby" we see the initials EF+AD painted on the rock. These may stand for Emily Fields and Alison DiLaurentis, or for Ezra Fitz and Alison DiLaurentis. Ian_Happy_B-day_photo.jpg EF & AD.jpg |-|Season 6= *The Kissing rock was a meeting place for Alison and A after she called them out. A left a car, clothes, and instructions for Alison once she got there. |-|Season 7= * In Choose or Lose, Alison takes Emily here and says that she has a surprise for her. On the way there, they talk about moving out of Rosewood. When they arrive, Alison says, "I had a dream about us, being here. Emily then sees a big picnic and realizes Alison did all this for her, as this might be their last night together. Later on, they have sex together at the Kissing Rock. * In Farewell, My Lovely, the game appears in Alison's house. The Phone shows a video with Alison at the kissing rock, repeatedly saying, "We don't have a lot of time. Theories * There might have been two different scenes from The Kissing Rock. * Ian's video with Alison at the Kissing Rock was shown twice. On the first video, Alison said, "My friends wouldn't keep quiet about it". On the second video, Alison said, "My friends wouldn't shut up about it". Navigational Category:Hangouts Category:Places in Rosewood Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6